a quien tu decidiste amar
by Takarada Megumi-kun
Summary: es un sasuhinanaru un one-shot con la rola de sandoval "a quien tu decidiste amar" espero les guste y no este del nabo q mi resumen


"A quien tú decidiste amar"

--

_Ahora ya no me queda mas dudas de que tu amor,_

_Ya se me termino, duele pero acabo_

_--_

-_ya oyeron_-_si ya escuche es increíble_-_nunca pensé que lo lograra_-

Se escuchaban los parloteos de un grupo de chicas que hablaban por todas partes del pasillo, mientras el caminaba sin prestar mucha atención

-_si naruto es un kisama_-_vaya suerte de ese payaso_-ahora escuchaba las discusiones de unos chicos parados en la puerta del salón mirando hacia dentro con rabia

-_que alegan ustedes-_bufo molesto pues en todo la escuela se escuchaban esos comentarios-_que el kisama de naruto es novio de hinata-_que, eso no es posible decía el chico mentalmente, mientras mostraba un rostro de sorpresa y negación cosa que sus compañeros notaron

-_no, nos crees-_el se limito a negar ladeando la cabeza-_mira-_señalo el chico dentro del salón con uno de sus dedos hacia un rubio de ojos azules besándose con una chica nívea de ojos perlados, de cabellos negros con destellos azulados, abrió abruptamente los ojos se sentía mal, sus ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían, un gran vacio se sintió en su pecho como si mil dagas hubieran atravesado su corazón, se quería dejar caer al suelo nunca pensó que le dolería tanto así

-_pensamos que lo sabias después de todo tu eres su mejor amigo ¿no?-_interrogo el chico mientras lo miraba fijamente, cosa que el solo negó y se fue a sentar a su asiento sin importar nada ni nadie.

Se quedo observando al vacio, mientras a su mente llegaban esas imágenes de hace unos momentos, apretó sus puños fuertemente, no sabia que hacer sentir rabia o coraje por la chica por haber aceptado o por el rubio que se había atrevido acercársele o mas bien impotencia, por haber sentido miedo al rechazo y no hacer nada por el amor que sentía por esa chica de la que estaba enamorado desde el momento en que la conoció y haberse quedado como amigos y nada mas, cerro los puños con ira ya no había nada que hacer ese rubio le había ganado y ahora solo los vería ser feliz

-¡_sasuke-kun, sasuke-kun!-_escucho esa voz tan llena de vida que le alegraba el día pero ahora le traía tristeza-_hmhp_-bufo como si nada importara, mientras le chica se ponía enfrente de el con el rubio a su lado tomados de la mano, bajo sus manos a la altura del pantalón cerrando el puño mientras lo veía sonreír

-_naruto-kun tiene algo que decirte-_dijo esta con una enorme sonrisa que por un momento lo perdió como siempre en un mar de recuerdos, miro fríamente al chico que estaba con una enorme sonrisa y con una mano en la nuca vio como el chico notaba su mirada llena de odio y el sabia por que, el era su mejor amigo el sabia lo que sentía por la chica hyuuga se atrevió a arrebatársela de las manos

-_esta bien hinata, aunque yo no tengo que explicarte nada a ti, solo quería decirte que hinata y yo somos novios, que quede claro solo lo hago por que hinata me lo pidió, por que dice que eres como un "hermano" para ella_-dijo el rubio haciendo énfasis en "hermano" cosa que le dolió, ella solo lo veía así como un hermano mientras el se moría por ella, estaba dolido pero no se lo iba a hacer saber al rubio que lo miraba con un rostro lleno de victoria, esbozo media sonrisa acompañado de un "me alegro" no muy convincente, pero a ambos chicos le fue suficiente, aunque la mujer lo miraba un poco decepcionada

--

_Es difícil pero no imposible asimilar_

_que en verdad te perdí y ahora_

_Te veo partir_

_--_

Ya habían pasado días desde eso, ahora se encontraba acostado mirando al techo recordando cada momento que había pasado con ella desde el momento en que la conoció

-_ella es mi hija hinata-presento el hombre a una pequeña de escasos seis años escondida detrás de el mientras miraba a dos personas frente a ella-bueno mucho gusto hinata yo soy fugaku uchiha y el es mi hijo sasuke-presento el hombre con una sonrisa de lado mientras el niño gruñía sin mirar a la pequeña-mu…mucho gusto uchiha-san-respondió la pequeña haciendo una leve reverencia ante las dos personas, para después encontrarse con dos ojos negros que la miraban expectantes mientras ella se sonrojaba por ello_

_La miro de pies a cabeza era una pequeña niña de seis años igual que el, que vestía un kimono de un suave color rosa con un blanco perlado, piel blanca como la nieve, cabello corto negro con destellos azulados, ojos perlados tan hermosos como la misma luna y ese suave color carmín que se posesionaba de las mejillas de esta, era tan hermosa, pensó sonrojándose de golpe mientras la miraba como se llevaba sus manos hacia el pecho muy sonrojada, sonrió con una gran dulzura al ver tanta delicadeza reunida en una pequeña_

_-sasuke llévate a hinata al jardín su padre y yo tenemos que asuntos que arreglar-_escucho la voz firme de su padre sacándolo de sus pensamientos, para después tomar la mano de la pequeña en dirección del lugar mientras un color carmesí se apoderaba de las mejillas de ambos_, llegaron al jardín este era muy hermoso gracias a su madre se detuvo un momento a mirar la belleza que emanaba el lugar gracias a los suaves rayos del sol dándole un aspecto mágico_

_Vio como la pequeña corría entusiasmada hacia unas flores lilas que había plantado su madre con mucho cariño, observaba cada movimiento que ella hacia quedándose completamente embelesado, miraba como posaba sus delicadas manos en una de las flores acercándole para respirar el olor que esta desprendía para después cerrar los ojos aspirando mejor el olor para después suspirar mientras abría los ojos para luego esbozar una gran sonrisa que lo cautivo y lo enamoro perdidamente a tan tierna edad_

_--_

_Aunque pase el tiempo y seas feliz con alguien mas_

_Recuerda que no hay nada que haga _

_Que me olvide _

_De ti_

_Yo se…_

_--_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y aun no podía asimilar tal hecho la veía mas feliz aunque una parte de ella reflejaba aflicción aunque no quería demostrarla

_-sasuke estas escuchando-_oyó la voz de su compañera de asiento, escuchar, hace mucho había dejado de escuchar, al mundo, a ella, a sus risas, a su corazón

_-todavía estas mal por lo de hinata verdad-_dijo esta con deje de tristeza_-de que hablas sakura_-contesto para tratar de eliminar las posibles teorías de esta

-_no trates de fingir sasuke yo se que hinata siempre te ha gustado, tu siempre has tenido ojos para ella no es difícil de saber, sabes por que-¿Por qué?-_pregunto este, ya que mas daba si ella lo había descifrado_-por que siempre la estas mirando, la miras como si fuera el objeto mas preciado del mundo, siempre has estado con ella cuando te necesita, tu, siempre tu-_explico la peli rosa al borde del llanto

-¿_como lo sabes?-_pregunto este un poco intrigado_-sabes no es tan difícil para un chica saber lo que piensan los hombres mas cuando estos hablan con sus acciones-_explico esta secando una pequeña lagrima que rodaba por sus mejillas

_-¿entonces por que, por que no se ha dado cuenta?-_pregunto con la mirada perdida, dejando confundida a su compañera

_-¿entonces, por que ella no se ha dado cuenta que la amo?-_aclarando su pregunta, para que la peli rosa le diera una explicación

_-quizás es por que…-_el se le quedo mirando, por que no terminaba lo que tenia que decir

_-quizás es por que… ¿que?-_pregunto arto de esperar respuesta, veía como la chica temblaba y sollozaba le temía a su reacción

_-quizás es por que ella no te ama_-a completo para marcharse dejando al azabache confundido y adolorido por la declaración

--

_A quien tú decidiste amar _

_No se si sepa que no hay _

_persona _

_como tu_

_Aquí en la tierra_

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar _

_Se lo felices que están_

_y viven _

_Lo que yo soñé y siempre quise_

_Para mí_

_--_

Salió al receso, estaba completamente adolorido, no quería ver a nadie, ya que si lo veían así todos lo espesarían a hartar con sus preguntas por su comportamiento, subió a la azotea, ahí podía estar completamente solo y calmado, ahí no les podía ver sonreír o abrazarse con tanto amor, lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos imaginándose el rostro de la chica que le sonreía como antes solo a el, a el y nadie mas, incluso podía escuchar el sonido de estas, decidió que ya estaba llevando hasta el extremo a su imaginación al oírlas tan reales, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no era su imaginación, en verdad era ella, ella estaba en uno de los jardines cercanos al edificio, reía mientras daba vueltas en el pasto a causa del rubio que abrazaba haciéndole cosquillas para después rodar uno sobre el otro terminando ella bajo el mientras el la besaba dulcemente, sintió tanta rabia, golpeo la pared con sus puños, para después salir azotando la puerta del lugar mientras salía

--

_Se lo triste que puedo llegar a estar _

_por que al menos lo intente _

_pero yo no gane_

_--_

Había llegado a la conclusión de que debería seguir el consejo de sakura

_-dile la verdad, dile que la amas que siempre la has amado, que ella es la luz de tu vida_-dijo esta en voz maternal, por un momento se sintió bien con ella que había sucedido para que ella diera un cambio tan radical respecto a el y dejarlo de ver como aun futuro novio, para ahora verlo como un amigo, curioso este le pregunto y ella se limito a contestarle en el tono anterior

-_comprendí, mis palabras me di cuenta de lo tonta que he sido yo tengo la culpa, entendí que tu en verdad la amas y no a mi-_el quiso interrumpir pero esta no se lo permitió_-yo entendí que tu en verdad no me quieres y no tiene caso seguir estando aquí esperando que algún día me quieras ya que es imposible, por que tu corazón le pertenece a ella, sasuke,-suspiro-_

_-lucha por ella hacelo saber, hazle saber que tu la mas-termino esta con una sonrisa, haciéndolo pensar_

_Salió de su casa sin darle explicación a su madre o padre que le hablaban extrañados por su comportamiento, iba decidido nada ni nadie le iba a detener así hubiera un terremoto o callera un aguacero de los mil demonios, el iba decírselo, hoy le confesaría su amor, después de todo, el día estaba a su favor, el sol brillaba mas que nunca pero si hacer sentir sus rudos rayos si no los hacia sentir cálidos o eso al menos pensaba, con ese pensamiento acelero el paso hasta llegar a la casa de la hyuuga _

_Llego, vio el gran portón de la mansión que era igual que al de su hogar pero este se diferenciaba por el símbolo de sus familias, decidido, iba a tocar el portón, pero se dio cuenta de que alguien salía, eso no estaba en su plan que debería hacer, decidió salir del lugar, pero se detuvo al ver quien era la persona, era ella, ella a la persona que había esperado ver_

_-sasuke-kun-_dijo sorprendida la chica pues no esperaba verlo con eso de que el se había distanciado de ella pensó que nunca le hablaría, pero eso no le importo le sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente haciendo sentir al chico muy feliz_-¿Qué haces aquí?…digo que paso…contigo…no lo que yo quiero decir…es que…-_veía que se ponía nerviosa con cada palabra que pronunciaba y jugaba con sus dedos, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado ella no había dejado ser esa niña tierna encerrada el cuerpo de una mujer, sonrió de lado, viendo como la chica se detenía y se sonrojaba ante el acto

-…_hinata…-susurro-si…sasu…sasuke-kun…-tartamudeo esta ante lo dicho por el tratando de controlarse pero es que este había dicho su nombre en forma dulce pero sexy a la vez-dime…eres…eres feliz a lado de naruto…-soltó este de golpe esperando respuesta_

_-…yo…-tembló-…yo…no lo se sasuke-kun…-respondió esta causando una sonrisa por parte de el-no lo se pero se que me siento bien a lado de el-confeso haciendo tensar un poco a este_

_-hinata…yo…yo tengo…-tartamudeo sus palabras no querían salir, las debía decir, las quería decir, pero no podía, escucho una risa por parte de la chica cosa que lo irrito-de que te ríes-pregunto mosqueado-de…ti…sasuke-kun…el gran sasuke uchiha tartamudea…-dijo temerosa pero sin dejar de reír, causando una sonrisa a este animándolo un poco mas-hinata…-si sasuke-respondió esta un poco nerviosa al ver temblar a su amigo pero eso era imposible tal vez estaba alucinando de los nervios_

_-hinata…yo te quiero decir que…-tartamudeo, mientras tomaba las manos de esta y la miraba directamente a los ojos perdiéndose en esas orbes blancas-…yo te quería decir que yo te…_

_-que hermosa te vez hina-chan-oyeron muy cerca la voz del rubio, sorprendidos rompiendo bruscamente el contacto separándose totalmente avergonzados_

_-konnichi wa sasuke-teme-saludo este-interrumpo algo-pregunto este son cierta malicia-etto…sasuke-kun…quería decirme algo…_

_-no tiene importancia-bufo el chico molesto dándole la espalda a los chicos-sayonara teme-grito el rubio-naruto-kun-escucho que la ojiluna lo defendía son rio para después entristecer al oír lo que decía el rubio_

_-tengo la novia mas hermosa del mundo-su corazón se partió en dos y camino sin rumbo alguno _

_--_

_la persona que tiene el acceso a tu corazón mira que bendición pude haber sido yo_

_y_

_Aunque pase el tiempo y seas feliz con alguien mas_

_Recuerda que no hay nada que haga _

_Que me olvide _

_De ti_

_Yo se…_

_--_

_-piénsalo sasuke tienes una semana-_dijo su padre mientras salía de su habitación dejándolo completamente solo, observo como la lluvia caía sin piedad, haciendo ver gris al cielo iluminado por uno que otro relámpago acompañado de truenos con rugidos inmensos sabia que de un momento a otro el teléfono iba a sonar así que decidió salir, tomo una chaqueta dispuesto a no oír ni recordar nada, pero justo cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a salir, sonó el aparato detuvo su caminata escuchaba como sonaba una y otra vez, no sabia que hacer una parte de el quería salir y librarse de aquel dolor, pero otra quería ir a tomar el aparato para contestarle y consolarle

-_yo siempre estaré aquí a tu lado, conmigo no debes tener miedo a nada-_trataba de consolar un pequeño de aproximadamente diez años mientras en su pecho lloraba una pequeña ojiluna

-gracias sasuke-kun-el pequeño sonrió mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza y veía el cielo nublado y rugiendo escandalosamente, sabia que su amiga siempre le temía a las tormentas y rompía en llanto por el temor y mas si estaba sola-nunca hay que tener miedo…

-nunca hay que tener miedo…-repitió mientras oía como dejaba de sonar el aparato, tomo el pomo girándolo a punto de salir, cuando escucho algo que lo hizo sentir mal

-…sasuke…donde esta tengo miedo…-oía sollozar a la chica atreves de la otra línea, bajo la mirada y sin mirar atrás salió cerrando la puerta

--

_A quien tú decidiste amar _

_No se si sepa que no hay _

_persona como_

_tu_

_Aquí en la tierra_

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar _

_Se lo felices que están y viven _

_Lo que yo soñé y siempre quise_

_Para mí_

_--_

_Caminaba en medio de la lluvia, nada le importaba todo lo que quería se le había ido de las manos por su culpa por no tener el valor suficiente para confesarle sus sentimientos algo que veía tan cursi e innecesario pero que ahora pedía a gritos, pedía que todo volviese a ser como antes tenerla a su alcance pedía que ella lo amara, sin saber exactamente el lugar donde esta se dejo caer de rodillas mientras sus lagrimas se mezclaban con las del cielo que lo acompañaba en su dolor, golpeo una y otra vez el duro piso de concreto, hasta caer al piso desfallecido del dolor _

_--_

_Si tuviera una oportunidad_

_le cambiaria el final a todo_

_pero no podría por que…_

_la verdad me da gusto que estas conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo_

_no eras para mí pero te querré siempre_

_Aunque pase el tiempo y seas feliz con alguien mas_

_Recuerda que no hay nada que haga _

_Que me olvide _

_De ti_

_Yo se…_

_--_

_-perdóname…hinata…yo se que no tengo perdón, pero búscalo…no lo pierdas…no por mi culpa…corre…corre…que esperas ve con el-_suplicaba la peli rosa que se encontraba llorando de rodillas ante la ojiluna, mientras esta le miraba confundida, ahora entendía todo

-_debes salir con alguien para que le des celos a sasuke-ahora ya sabemos que a sasuke no le interesas que solo eres su amiga y nada mas-_ahora ya sabia por que ella le decía todas estas cosas y por que su mejor amigo y su amor secreto actuaba raro, esta chica, la que estaba tirada en el suelo, a la que consideraba su amiga, la que había intentado separarla de su amigo y amor, le había confesado la verdad, ella lo había planeado desde el principio, todo junto a naruto, desde su supuesto noviazgo con el rubio hasta la reacción que iba a tener sasuke los estaba manipulando, había caído tan bajo que ahora no sabia que sentir por ella

-_perdóname…yo…yo solo quería estar con sasuke pero comprendí que el solo te quería a ti, por eso te pido que corras que lo alcances ve por el no lo dejes ir-grito la peli rosa aumentando su llanto la ojiluna no entendía de que le estaba hablando a quien tenia que buscar, a quien tenia que alcanzar_

_--_

_A quien tú decidiste amar _

_No se si sepa que no hay _

_persona _

_como_

_tu_

_Aquí en la tierra_

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar _

_Se lo felices que están y viven _

_Lo que yo soñé y siempre quise_

_Para mí_

_--_

_-miro nuevamente que el colgante que traía en manos estaba dispuesto a tirarlo pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no le obedecía o era su subconsciente que no le dejaba tirar ese recuerdo tan preciado para el_

_-vamos sasuke ya es hora-oía la voz de su madre que se acercaba dispuesta a sentarse a su lado no le hizo mucho caso y siguió viendo el colgante hasta que sintió una mano posarse junto a la suya tomando el colgante _

_-¿aun lo conservas sasuke-kun?-_pregunto su madre en su típico tono, el se limito a asentir para luego levantar la mirada hacia el frente con un mirada llena de tristeza_-sasuke estas bien-_dijo en tono preocupado esta vez al ver as u hijo de ese modo, últimamente lo veía distraído, sin ganas de vivir, triste, incluso, había ido a para al hospital por pulmonía al haber caído desmayado en medio de un torrencial, no comía, no dormía, no le tomo mucho en cuenta pensó que era por el exceso de trabajo en la escuela tanto en la casa pero ahora lo veía claramente no era por eso debía ser otra cosa, vio como este se levantaba llevándose sus maletas, bajo la mirada se sentía triste y no podía hacer nada por su hijo si este no se lo permitía, miro a lado del asiento encontró un pequeño dije en forma de corazón a la mitad con un osito de igual forma de inmediato lo reconoció y empezó conjeturar todo llegando a una conclusión que tenia nombre y apellido

-_…hinata…hyuuga…-_ahora todo tenia sentido hace mucho que no veía a esa joven para ser exactos desde que sasuke cambio su comportamiento-_pasajeros del vuelo 562 con destino a España…-_escucho la mujer se sobresalto y fue en dirección de sus esposo e hijo llevándose en manos el pequeño colgante

_--_

_Si tuviera una oportunidad_

_le cambiaria el final_

_a todo_

_pero no podría_

_por que…_

_la verdad me da gusto _

_que estas_

_conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo_

_no eras para mí _

_pero te querré_

_siempre_

_--_

Se encontraba en el anden solo le faltaba dar unos cuantos pasos para Salir del lugar que tanto le podía costar caminar hacia su destino lejos de ella, por que ese era su lugar lejos de ella

-_te extrañare ototo-baka_-escucho decir una voz detrás de el solo bufo e hizo una media sonrisa

-_yo no_-contesto, haciendo que su hermano hiciera su berrinche y estuviera a punto de lanzarse hacia el si no hubiera sido por su madre

-_vez por eso no quería decírselo es un chiquillo mal criado_-escuchaba decir a su hermano-_ya es suficiente itachi es hora de marcharnos nos veremos en vacaciones-_dijo su padre en forma de despido

Los tres tomaron camino hacia el anden, su padre y el iban con el rostro sereno o eso es lo que quería aparentar mientras su madre se despedía de su hermano con señales.

Sus padres ya habían entrado a la plataforma solo faltaba el, miro hacia el piso, había decidido aceptar para no estar ahí en esa ciudad llena de recuerdos y ahora no se quería ir, se maldijo a si mismo metió su manos a su bolsillos y decidido camino, pero algo le detuvo, metió mas afondo su mano tratando de sacar algo, cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió lo que veían sus ojos , era aquel dije que había dejado en su asiento pero hubo otra cosa que lo sorprendió, parecía estar alucinando

-_sasuke-kun no te vayas_-grito lo mas fuerte que pudo mientras cruzaba el mar de gente que había en su camino, el chico se quedo estático si estaba alucinando no quería despertar de ese sueño, pero no, no era un sueño era verdad, una dulce realidad, sonrió para si mismo al ver como la chica se arroja a sus brazos haciéndolos caer

-_no te vayas sasuke…no por favor-_sollozo la chica sobre su hombro-_no quiero que te vayas…no sin mi_-confeso haciéndolo sonreír, se inclino un poco, levanto el rostro de esta tomándola de sus delicada cara mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos

-_sasu…_-intento nombrarlo pero este le interrumpió posando su labios en los de ella, fue un beso torpe al principio por la inexperiencia de ambos pero después fue tomándose romántico y apasionado, lentamente se fueron separando con el rostro sonrojado, el poso nuevamente las manos en la mejillas de ella acariciándola suavemente mientras le susurraba un

"_te amo"_

Haciendo que la chica saltara sobre el y lo abrazara repitiéndolo una y otra vez

"_yo también te amo sasuke kun"_

_Todos alrededor miraban con ternura tal escena que protagonizaban los adolescentes en especial unos pares de ojos, su mirada negra estaba feliz después de todo sabia que había hecho bien, su hijo era feliz a lado de esa muchacha que era tan buena sonrió al ver la escena para luego dirigir la mirada a su esposo que asentían con la cabeza y caminaban nuevamente hacia la plataforma para tomar el avión._

_-era lo mejor-dijo _suspirando una chica peli rosa mientras miraba de lejos a la nueva pareja_-para todos-_a completo cerrando los ojos mientras daba la vuelta dispuesta a retirarse

-_menos para nosotros verdad_-expreso tristemente un el chico que se encontraba a lado de ella, mientras ella solo asentía

-_pero que va a pasar con todo yo la amo-_expreso algo furioso el chico

_-entiéndelo naruto ella nunca te amo y…nunca lo hará, ella lo ama a el, solo a el-_respondió la peli rosa tragando saliva aguantando las ganas de llorar mientras salía del lugar seguida por el rubio

_--_

_Si tuviera una oportunidad_

_le cambiaria el final_

_a todo_

_pero no podría_

_por que…_

_la verdad me da gusto _

_que estas_

_conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo_

_no eras para mí _

_pero te querré_

_siempre_

_--_


End file.
